Family ties
by Olego
Summary: Scotty and Julia have a chat by the pool. Takes place during 3x01 "Glass Houses" when Nora says she left Lizzie with Scotty.


"There you are sweetie." Julia finds Scotty sitting on a blanket by the pool, Lizzie playing with a plastic car. Scotty has his hand supportively placed on her back, engaged in her playing. He looks up when he hears Julia come out onto the otherwise empty sun deck.

"Nora said she left you here with her, hope it's no problem." Julia says and sits down on the edge of the blanket.

"Oh, please, I'm happy to. She's great." He says and nods his head at Lizzie. "Although, I think she's getting hungry."

"Right." Julia says and reaches over to fetch the big baby bag a few feet away. She picks up a pack of crackers and gives one to Lizzie. "Sarah and Rebecca are cooking, thought she'd wait until then too." Julia explains. "You can wait ten minutes, can't you sweetie?" She says to Lizzie.

"I'm sure _she_ can, but can I?" Scotty says. "I'm starving."

"Me too. I love Sarah's cooking, but she isn't quick." Julia states. "So what about Kevin?"

"Is he quick?" Scotty asks, half-joking.

"I mean, how's things with you two?"

"Really great, actually." Scotty answers, truthfully. "Better than I ever could have expected." And that was the truth. They had never gone very long without drama and arguments, but since the wedding, the honeymoon phase had really lasted. "I guess that sounds cynical, but you know, we've had our ups and downs." Scotty smiles.

Julia nods in reply, having seen the whole thing evolve, from the first dinner party where Scotty had shown up, causing quite the turmoil, of course not knowing it. Kevin wasn't famous for bringing guys to family events, and the few that he had actually brought had never been anything like Scotty. In spite of all that, Julia had liked Scotty from the very beginning, and had been very upset when they finally broke up after the trip to Ojai, having felt it was all her fault. And Tommy's.

"Are you thinking of having kids of your own?" Julia asks carefully, watching Scotty attentively take care of Lizzie.

"I don't think so. I guess it's inevitable for the subject to come up, but I think it's safe to say that neither of us, nor our relationship is ready for a third person."

"I'm glad to hear that." Julia says, quickly getting her mistake. "Not that you're not having a kid, but that you put yourselves first. _When_ you actually decide to start a family, you need to have a strong relationship." She explains, and adds, "Believe me."

"I just hope Kevin doesn't freak out about it." Scotty philosophizes out loud. "I can see just how it would go. How we both want to keep it open for the future, and not be too negative, he will get all hyper about it and totally misunderstand everything, believing I'm practically trying to grow a uterus, just to be able to carry our love child."

"Yeah, that sounds like the Kevin I know and love." Julia laughs in reply. "But knowing that can happen gives you the advantage of being able to prevent it, no?" She guesses.

"Oh, but I also like to see him squirm." Scotty counters and they both laugh. "No, but seriously. Just a few months ago I never would've thought we'd even get married, and now I can't imagine it any other way. I guess things can happen faster than you think, if they're supposed to happen, if they're right."

"Oh, definitely." Julia agrees. She's quiet for a while before continuing. "It's quite strange how so few of the Walkers have babies the conventional way."

"Yeah, you're right. I never thought about that. I wonder what Justin will do that's new and fresh."

"Impregnate the girl who was his sister for a while?" Julia suggests and makes Scotty laugh.

"Do you think about it a lot?" Julia asks, and she knows right away that Scotty got what she meant. They both look at Lizzie, playing along between them.

"No, not anymore. You know what I said in Ojai, and as far as I'm concerned we're all a big family." Julia knows that Scotty means it, he shows it so well with how he takes care of Lizzie, and Paige and Cooper too, for that matter.

"If there ever was a family where the ties are more important than the blood relations, it's this one." Scotty says, picking up a cracker to feed himself with.

"Thanks." Julia says.

"Dinner's ready." Paige calls from the door.

"We're on our way." Julia replies to her, collecting the things they've spread.

Scotty picks up Lizzie while Julia takes the bag and the blanket, the two of them exchange a smile.

"Ready for today's family meltdown?" Julia asks.

"Always." Scotty smiles in reply.


End file.
